Midnight Wanderings
by BreakingxxDawnxxx
Summary: "To love is to risk not being loved in return. To hope is to risk pain. To try is to risk failure, but risk must be taken because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing." Quote shot.


**One shot. I'm thinking of making a story with all of my one shots and just have them in all one story so I get more reviews on them. Yes no? Good idea or not? Anyways I know I'm supposed to be focusing on my other story but I got bored and wrote this instead. :D I'm also thinking about making a Naruto story with some of YOUR personal made up characters! Does that sound good? Let me know! ON TO THE STORY!**

**Quote shot.**

* * *

><p>"<em>To love is to risk not being loved in return. To hope is to risk pain. To try is to risk failure, but risk must be taken because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing."<em>

Sakura Haruno mindlessly scampered down the block. Her hair was amiss along with her jumbled thoughts. She aimlessly roamed the now empty streets of Konoha. The sun was fading slowly behind the trees and a brisk wind wrapped around the pinkette's petite figure.

Where, you may ask, is she going? Even Sakura herself doesn't know. She smiles slightly listening to her footsteps echo on the pavement of Konoha streets. She begins to hum a tune to herself letting her footsteps fall in sync with the beat. She opens her arms wide and stretches her tiny frame out.

She continues on her little meander only to hear running water in the next few minutes. She stops at a familiar place. Her walks always end here no matter which way she starts off. She sighed running her hands through her long pink locks. Her emerald eyes took in the old deserted bridge Team 7 used to meet at.

She made her way over to her usual spot and leaned back on the rails letting her mind delve into old memories. One memory particularly struck Sakura in that moment. Years ago when Team 7 was still a family.

She would always arrive first, followed shortly after by the black-haired male. She'd lean against the hot wood of the bridge and sigh dreamily. She glanced around at the trees, which once held signs of the harsh winter they had that year, but now held the blossoming buds of spring.

"Nee Sasuke-kun," She started innocently trying to make conversation. "Isn't it amazing how once destroyed life can be rebuilt?"

She smiled slightly as the breeze ruffled her long pink locks. Her smile didn't falter under the sharp glare she received from the boy next to her. She only continued to smile.

"Not all life can be rebuilt," He nonchalantly stated.

Sakura's expression changed momentarily to a surprised expression, but quickly she recovered her facade.

"With all lives lost there is another gained. It's in those other lives that you can hope to love them as much as the ones passed on." Sakura commented. "You can never be afraid to take risks in life Sasuke-kun. Life is too short for dely."

Sasuke merely looked at her with his stoic expression, but his eyes, she could tell, held something more.

She of course at the time meant it harmlessly, but he took her advice in a different way. He was indeed her first love before he left the village and namely after she left the village as well.

Now as she looked back and reflected upon the memory she could see that she was right. Risk taking was a normal part of life. Some people just had to take more risks than others. A cherry blossom fluttered down in front of her face tickling her nose slightly.

She caught the cherry blossom in both of her hands and looked at it fondly, before dropping it softly into the river.

As soon as Sasuke had left he was replaced and team 7 was reformed. This time with an exactly replica of the stoic teen. His name was Sai and he was an ink artist. His talents came in use sometimes, but he would never match up to the teams' old strategist.

Sai and Sakura got a long rarely. He'd tease her about her hair color and her big forehead and she'd retort, usually with her fists.

She was so distracted by the sifting through old memories that she didn't notice another presence until it was right beside her.

"Ugly," The Uchiha look alike nodded at her.

She looked over at him and smiled to show him that she could handle his teasing without retorting right now.

He gave her a questioning look but dismissed it. The rushing sounds of water consumed the air once more.

"Calming isn't it?" Sakura started looking at the reflection of the moon steady in the water.

Sai nodded but stayed silent. In this way he was much like Sasuke, mysterious.

The silence between us was comfortable, not awkward.

After what seemed like a couple of minutes Sai pushed himself off the railing, running a hand through his hair.

"Don't get raped forehead girl," He called out to her.

She smiled knowing it was his way of showing he cared.

"Thanks Sai," She murmured.

"Hn." He continued to walk away from the pinkette leaving her to her thoughts once more.

She began to hum to herself once more Sakura wasn't insane. She enjoyed the silence and the scenery. The bridge was close to the Gate of Konoha. Only trees blocked said gate from her view. The best part about this bridge is how many Sakura trees surrounded it. Too many of them she remembered Sasuke once commented on them. Sakura chuckled to herself.

She turned around and made herself comfortable on the bars of the bridge to come face to face with said prodigy. Sakura took him in, knowing he was there before she had even turned.

He had grown considerably since she last saw him. His jet black hair was still angled in that funny looking way of his. His onyx eyes were locked with her emerald ones. Her eyes traveled down taking in his shirt that clung to his toned chest. His dark black outfit contrasts with his pale skin and his hidden leaf headband is tied around his arm with a slash through the symbol.

Sakura's breath hitched in her throat momentarily but she never stopped smiling.

"That's who the replaced me with?" Sasuke's deep voice questioned.

Sakura nodded slightly. "How long?" She asked a simple question.

"Not long," He replied.

She continued to smile. A brisk wind lifted her hair off her shoulders and into her face.

She made small talk all the while the smile stayed in place as if it was plastered there. She felt his eyes scanning her face every time she spoke and she was pretty sure she hid everything well considering he hadn't mentioned anything,

"Why are you here?" She asked startlingly.

"Hn," He answered. "My brothers not in this world anymore."

Sakura sighed, "What are you going to do now?"

"Not sure. I have other goals you know Sakura." He began.

"What would those entail Sasuke?" She mumbled.

He shuddered at the lack of the suffix on the end of his name.

"A lot of things." He quirked cautiously trying to keep his plans secretive."What have I missed?"

She was used to this question. He had come back to ask her this exact question a couple of times since he left. He always knew where she was and she always explained to him what he had missed since he left them behind.

"Why does it matter?" She interrogated.

"I didn't want to leave Sakura. I was forced too." He answered with the same thing he always did.

"Well," She began," Tenten finally told Neji she liked him. Neji was promoted to an ANBU Black Opps Leader." At this Sasuke cringed. He had always thought he'd be the first to be promoted if he had stayed. He was sure he would have been the leader in no time. "Neji respects Hinata now and treats her more like a sister. Naruto is in training to take one the Hokage's position. He's planning to propose to Hinata in a month or so. Ino still works at her flower shop. Her and Shikamaru are doing pretty well last I heard. Their wedding is in a couple of days, Shikamaru is head strategist for the ANBU Black Opps. Kiba and Shino are working under ANBU Black Opps."

"Lee?" Sasuke merely mentioned.

"He's the head of a new team. He's exactly like Gai sensei of course. He still believes to love me though. I'm not sure why considering I have told him I'm not interested many times."

"And what of my replacement?"

"He's a nice person once you get to know him, but he reminds me of you in many ways. We tease each other a lot. Naruto thinks he likes me, but I'd call it more of a brother and sister type of bond. We don't go on missions together anymore though. Naruto is still under the Black Opps but doesn't go on as many missions because of his status and everything so if anything it's usually just Sai and I."

"And yourself?" He always asked about her.

"I'm doing pretty well I guess. I'm working as a medic still but I'm not in the hospital as much. Tsunade-sama has been sending me on a lot more missions lately. Actually I was just on one that involved your where abouts." She scoffed.

"I know," He stated. "Did you find anything useful?"

"Sure did," She smirked slightly, "I know how to track people pretty well. I learned from the best."

Sakura looked meaningfully at him but quickly glanced away.

"So I guess you don't need to know what I've been doing." His arms were going numb from standing the way he was.

"Of course I'm interested." Her eyes softened as she looked at him.

His trademark smirk slowly spread across his face, "I killed my brother and Orochimaru. And now I'm looking to fulfill my last goal. Trying to figure out where to start. I figured here was the best option."

"Nice," Sakura muttered and smiled.

They merely sat there enjoying each other's presence. Just as Sakura was about to talk Sasuke mumbled something to himself.

"What was that?" She asked curiously.

"You're not taking a risk," He stated.

Sakura looked a little a taken back. "Excuse me?"

"You're playing it safe with that smile of yours Sakura. You once told me to take a risk. I followed your advice, now why don't you take your own advice and take a risk?" He inquired

Sasuke would see through her facade. He was the only one who was able to do it. Naruto caught on and he was the only other person who could tell that behind the smile she was hurting.

Her smile faltered a little bit. She hated how easily he could get to her and know what she was experiencing.

"Well what do you expect? Do you expect me to throw myself into your arms hoping that you're here to stay? Do you expect me to still hope and pray that you're accepting of the love and care other people hold for you?" She whispered as if not to disturb the silence.

Tears burned at the back of her eyes. She let them cascade down her face silently, hiding her face from his view. He knew she was crying, and he knew she thought he deemed it weakness. He had told her many times before that emotion was a weakness, but how wrong he had been he had not known until he had murdered his own brother.

Sasuke sighed and moved closer to the kunoichi. He pushed her hair away from her face and cupped her face in his hands lightly forcing her to look at him. He whipped her tears away from her eyes.

"Do you… do you expect me to risk it all and tell you I still love you?" She cried.

Sasuke moved his hands down to circle her waist lightly running his finger tips along her sides as he did so. Pushing his forehead onto her own, he sighed slightly catching her attention. They're faces now inches apart.

"If you hadn't I wouldn't be able to tell you that I love you too." He replied.

He pushed their faces together, his lips brushing hers lightly before he pressed them softly against hers. She sighed softly and opened her mouth to his flickering tongue. Wrapping her arms around his neck she deepened the kiss considerably. They broke the kiss and Sakura pushed herself off the railing into Sasuke's awaiting embrace.

He stroked her hair softly with his hands and kissed her softly on her forehead.

"Sasuke-kun," She cooed lightly.

"Hmm?" His answer was muffled by her pink locks.

"What is your other goal?" She asked curiously.

He smirked, "Rebuild the Uchiha clan. And I would be honored if you were the woman to help me accomplish that goal."

Sakura's face turned a scarlet color and Sasuke smirked at her reaction.

"Nee Sasuke-kun maybe in a couple of years.." She muttered, before her eyes became panicked.

Sasuke kissed her softly on the lips, "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere Sakura"

Sakura smiled a real genuine smile and eagerly claimed his lips. They kissed passionately, years of pent up passion finally being released. One hand remained on her waist while the other moved to the small of her back pushing her body closer to his While her hands moved up his chest lightly.

They broke apart needing to breath and smiled at each other.

"I love you Sakura." He whispered into her ear.

"_Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending."-Maria Robinson_

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW. I can take flames! Oh and make sure you answer my questions about whether I should put all my one shots into one story and the story with your personal characters!<strong>

**Uh so please review it would make me VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY (ENOUGH VERY'S FOR YOU?) HAPPPPYYYYYYYYYY! :D**

**Thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
